Left out
by Blessed-Imperfection
Summary: It has been ten years... ten years living away from society only to be brought back into it by a person you are suppose to know but don't.. how is one is suppose to adjust so quickly back into a society that they have so blatantly ignored...maybe I don't belong here but at the same time...I want to belong. So please don't leave me out. (not good with summaries) Read & Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked around the tree, it was an old tree, though it's spirit still sprung with life. I looked up and saw one of its leaves spiral it way gracefully down and land near my feet. I picked it up and twirled it around my fingers, the leave was still smooth and healthy, and though winter was just around the corner, it was about time they started to fall. This was just the first one that would fall, I know tomorrow that there would be more, and if there was wind they would ride the wind as they twirled around dancing. It would be sad, it always made me sad these last twelve years when I would see the Goshinboku lose its leaves.

Obaa-san would always scold me in my childish behavior, talk about how a seventeen year old cannot have those kind of childish thoughts and just accept that nature is nature. Though I wanted to be imaginative, no matter how old I get. Looking once more at my tiny old watch, I saw that it was almost time to head back. Obaa-san only allowed me an hour outside today, and didn't want another "tire relay" today. It is not like it was hard, it's just that I always got tired halfway through which always slows me down, though she wishes for me to get faster and improve. Giving the tree a small pat I began making my way home. I never liked to wear shoes, and even though November was going to end soon there was still plenty of lively grass, so I walked barefoot.

The woods were not exactly the safest place to walk through barefoot, I have come home sometimes with splinters and new cuts that I don't really notice until I walk inside the cabin home. Though it was all worth it when I stepped on the grass, its soft texture caress my feet like a cloud. My Cabin was only a few more feet away, though as the sun was slowly setting, it sent a nice orange hue across the sky and because my cabin to look like it was emitting its own source of light.

It was a simple log cabin (though the wood had seen better days), with a front door and two small windows and a porch, though at that moment, its old age was hidden by the orange hue around it. I smiled as I began making my way up the steps, each making a soft creasing sound. I opened the door as I walked in.

I was welcomed by the smell of soft blue berry muffins, and I realized that I have not eaten anything since I went out .So with a smile I walked into the kitchen, passing the warned out couch and small table as I made my way to the dinner table. Sitting down I heard the rustle in the kitchen and saw Obaa-san come out.

She was a strong, short old woman. She had a slight hunch and had a black leather eye patch over her right eye. Though she smiled, and even though her face looked tired and weary, she could still emit joy in her eyes.

"Ye were almost late Kagome", she said as she placed the plate on the table and gave on in front of me.

"Well I made sure to check the watch and calculated the time in my head, I would have been okay if I walked the whole way". I said with a smile as I picked up my muffin

Though she raised an eyebrow at me in a scolding manner so I lowered my head as I took a small bite

"Eh, I mean that I will make sure to not be so late next time".

"That is what I like to hear", she said as the smile was once again on and she sat across from her.

They ate in silence as Kagome looked around. For the past ten years this was all she could remember, when she was seven she lived normally but her grandmother said there was bad times in the world and it was better to live here. To avoid man's corruption and greed she lived here, though she was never really permitted to leave.

Obaa-san always brought books for her to read, and that is what she loved. She could spend countless hours reading under the sun. The stories I read had always captured me in sucked me into their world. Any genre captured her and kept her attention, and that was sometimes bad when her grandmother had to call her multiple times to get her attention.

Though Kagome actually enjoyed her life here, she never had the want to leave, this was her little piece of heaven and she loved it.

Granted there were lacking on technology, the only high tech they did have was the oven stove and a fan. There was also a blender but it had seen better days, and of course there was the radio. The radio was never really used for music, just to hear the news. Though when it was late at night, I would sometimes go down and listen to different stations of music, it was all so exciting though I had to make sure to play it low since Obaa-san did not like any music of this time.

She was born in 1945, and she had a lot of old record disc from back then. I remembered when she was tuning the radio on the back porch a week ago and had stopped when random hip hop music started playing.

"The music of 2014 has lost its soul, back when I was young, the music actually made sense", she said with distaste as we hear Larry Herman talked about the weather.

By the time I had finished my thoughts I felt my eyes get droopy, my body began to feel tired and I was beginning to feel the tiredness settle on my shoulders.

"Ye used too much energy with the tree again". Obaa-san said with a scolding tone of hers.

I smiled lightly as I knew that I couldn't lie. The thing is that my spiritual energy was apparently really strong, another reason why Obaa-san moved us way out here. The first few days were focusing on controlling my chi and energy. There was times I would release these random orbs of blue light and hit something, though usually it was absorb by the nature itself. I went to the sacred tree and stored some of my overflowing energy in there, it was happy to receive any because it was always feeling tired. There was many things that I could do with these gifts but I didn't really want to think about all that right now, I needed sleep.

"I'm going to sleep, Oyasumi Obaa-san" I said smiling as I kissed her cheek and headed upstairs to my room. I got on the Futon and settle myself comfortably. The hard floor welcomed me as I laid on my stomach and closed my eyes, waiting for the comforting darkness of sleep.

* * *

There is always things that alert you when you are asleep. Sometimes you don't even realize you are swatting something in front of your face, it is all mechanical because your body knows how to react to it so it just does it. Though my energy was stored in various places around the house since we have a lot of plants and herbs. When I felt one plants unsettlement I got up immediately. I looked around and had my sensea opened, I couldn't hear much but I could feel two people, they were probably male and felt old, not like Obaa-san, younger but not by much.

They were walking quietly as they moved around, they were being sloppy now and start making soft scuffing sounds as they seemed to be looking around. Breathing in I left out a bit of my energy and used it to look around downstairs. Another part of my energy went to alert Obaa-san.

They were muttering to each other and were wearing strange outfits, it took me a while but then I snapped my fingers as I realized they were cops. One as a burly man with tussled black hair, he had a broad frame and a hard set on his face, and he was definitely taller than the other one who actually seemed like a polar opposite. He was small and had brown short hair, he seemed to have a pointy noise and a thin frame, but his face was set in a look of concentration as he looked around.

I then sensed Obaa-san's presence make its way down the stairs. Not knowing what do but also not wanting to leave her by herself, I grabbed a pillow and the lamp as I made my way down. There was one rule that my Obaa-san always had, never use the gifts on regular people. It was the rule that I recited to myself many times and had to repeat back to her whenever she asked.

Walking quietly down I had still a view of them and could hear them as their pulses spiked a bit. I guess they just noticed Obaa-san.

Though it was weird, they held back a bit, almost timid to approach her but the burly man finally pulled his wits together and approached her with even steps.

"Are you Mrs. Kaede?" he asked with an old, husky voice

I could feel her nod, his next words surprised me

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the young Kagome Higurashi. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in court", he said as he pulled out two silver discs. Obaa-san didn't say anything, just let them handcuff her.

"Where is the girl?" the smaller one asked. I waited holding my breath as I thought if I should reveal myself, should I turn myself in and we could try to talk it out. Obaa-san always said that words were the power to bring a man to his knees. I took a small breath as I took a small step forward

"She is hidden in the basement" my grandmother muttered. I stopped as I took the step back.

What was she doing? I wondered to myself. The smaller one took ahold of my grandmother and the burly man went downstairs. My aura went closer to her, purposely making it so that she felt it brush against her

I heard one soft word fall out her voice, it was so soft that I doubted the other guy heard it but it seemed to have been spoken to me as if she was right there next to me.

"_Run_"

I was stunned, I didn't know what she meant, surely she didn't mean that I leave her by herself and just go? Go where? There was nowhere to go, I have tried once when I was thirteen and just gotten lost. I have never tried again and just accepted that this place was my home. I wouldn't give it up so fast, I didn't want to. Though she kept on repeating, each time softly but with more conviction.

I didn't want to go, I even had my energy wrap around her hand as I tried to tell her that I didn't want to go. Though she smiled sadly as she gave it a small squeeze and let go, I could feel tears though I knew what to do. It was nothing that was spoken much, though we had a backup plan. Using my energy I grabbed my shoes and a coat. I was still in my shorts and my long sleeve shirt though I didn't care. I had back up clothes in my black Tote bag with my wallet. I quietly went to my room and grabbed it from a spot from under the floor boards. I also grabbed my journal and a pencil. After I was ready I touched the walls, I called the stored energy that I saved in the house and brought it in me.

Obaa-san always asked that I store some of my energy into the wall so I could call on it just in case of an emergency. Though it slightly spiked as it felt that burly man climbed back up and look at Obaa-san.

"She is not there", he said as he crossed his arms and began to give her the stern glare.

"Where is she? Or is she even alive?" the smaller one asked as he got my grandmothers arms and leaned really closely to her face.

I hesitated as I was at the window, I would jump down and head to the bush that Obaa-san told me was where I should go for emergencies. Though should I? I know that we had rules though there this must be an exception. Though I could tell that she knew what she was doing, and she already told me to go.

Taking one last look inside my room I smiled at it at all the warm memories and then jumped down. Using my energy to slow my descent, I landed slowly down and went to the bush. The map was not too far from the bush, the only thing that kept it hidden was that it was painted green.

I grabbed it and opened it. Though I began feeling steps getting near me, I took a deep breath in as I crouched below. I used my energy to mirror my surroundings and make it look like I wasn't there. Then the back door opened, the problem about the door is that it had a bell, so it tingled when he opened it.

"Whatcha doing Burt?" Asked the smaller man as he walked right next to the man named Burt. Burt shrugged though he kept on looking around, he looked at the spot I was longer then he did the other area though he just shook it off and went back in

"Thought I heard something" he muttered as he went in with the other guy. I sighed out as I let the energy fade and flow back in me. My energy was not something that I knew too much about, it was like another form of me that I could control without too much thought. The forest was a great place to train myself and the energy around me to keep it at bay and control it.

Getting up, I dusted of my shorts and began walking away from the house. I felt Obaa-san's presence though it was getting weaker and weaker as I made my way around the forest. Making one last minute decision I went to visit the sacred tree, it took longer because I went from the back but I still made it, and the little fireflies circled and danced around the tree. I placed my palm on the tree as I channeled some energy to it, it was my way of saying hello. I felt its old life gently say hi back. Smiling I lean my forehead on it as I whispered to it.

"I'm going away for a long while, I don't know when I will be back, but I promise I will", I said and I felt its aura surround me in a warm embrace, it went away as soon as I felt it but I smiled nevertheless.

I gently patted it one more time and started walking on the trail that my grandmother had marked. The first few minutes was filled with familiar trees and scenery though I began leaving all that and began getting lost. It was dark and as far as I knew, we had no nearby neighbors. The darkness seemed unbearable and I grabbed the little keychain light, it was very faint and it was already dimming. My energy can produce light, but that was still something that I was still trying to control, it didn't listen to me and wanted to shine as bright as it wanted.

I walked with slow steps through the forests, fallen and crisp leaves crackled under my feet, it seemed that the winter season had reached earlier in these parts of the woods. Though I continued to look around my surrounding and kept on walking. The forest was not as loud as I thought it should be, it was only filled with the soft hooting of the owls and the occasional rustling of the bushes. Though this was welcomed because I was already getting a head ache worrying about what was happening to Obaa-san.

She was strict, and could at times be hard to read, but she was kind and I still loved her. I have no idea of a kidnapping or what not, but I know that she only did what was best for me. I was reckless when I was young and in more than one occasion, tended to use my gift without knowing it. Though those cops were serious, but I also knew that she would be okay. She managed all these years with me, mere cops should be okay. Though there was still that part of me that worried, because getting things settled took time, and time was something that could be wasted away without a second thought.

Sighing I decided to settle down on the ground, it was not the most comfy place but it was sure softer then the floor in my room. Leaning my head back on the tree I sent a wave of energy at it, it welcomed it and now become a sensor, its roots stretched about ten feet away from me, and would alert me if anyone was too close. Closing my eyes I decided I would take a quick nap, I couldn't run on low energy and it would be tiresome if I had to run somewhere and was half-asleep while doing it. Closing my eyes I let the sounds of the forest lull me to sleep as my last thoughts were about Obaa-san

* * *

Review please :3

-Blessed_Imperfection


	2. Chapter 2

I have the first few chapter already written so they will be posted really close in date.

* * *

Chapter 2

Walking further on the trail, I had reached a street. I had awoken earlier and after gaining back my energy and leaving a little behind as thanks, I returned to my trek. It was about an hour later, I finally reached the road.

This one was silent, and I heard no ongoing cars so I kept on following the route Obaa-san had written, and it said to follow the sidewalk heading north. Usually I would enjoy the soft silence, though there was no sound at all right now, and being by myself only made it seem creepier. My feet were beginning to ache and I was already starting to get hungry. I didn't pack anything food related in my bag because I was afraid that it would spoil, boy did I regret it now.

I didn't know what to do, so after an hour more of long walking I decided to take a break. Granted it was not the best idea to sit near the road but I was too tired. Looking in my bag I got out my journal and a pencil. I looked around me and wrote what I am seeing. These thoughts of mine can sometimes scatter, and my grandmother says it is because my energy takes a good portion of me, and that means some parts of me don't regulate as they should.

So it helps when I note down my surrounding and my feelings about them. So I just wrote down the trees and the road. Why I was there and how I felt about it. Nothing to sappy just brief, so just in case I needed to return back here, I could refer to this.

Standing back up, I dusted off my shorts and stuffed my items back into my pack. Looking around my surrounding I wished for food again.

Though complaining was wasting effort, so I began walking again, though I didn't make it too far till I heard a honking sound behind me. I let out a startled yelp as I let my energy barrier rise around me, though it was not visible.

I noticed a blue Sedan, there was a person inside and they climbed out. It was a mid-thirty year old man, but he was also wearing the same uniform that the officers were. I yelped as I turned around quickly and began running

"KAGOME!" this person shouted as I heard the sound of the footsteps coming closer. My feet began to quicken but it was already tired from the walking it has already done, looks like the break didn't do much.

"KAGOME WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" he shouted desperately, though I just glanced one more time at my grandmother's map and kept going.

"There are things that you don't know, and I understand that you are confused right now but you got to listen to me!" He kept on shouting, he sounded tired but determined.

"I don't want to, just leave me alone!", I shouted back as I continued on running, though my foot got snagged by a tree root and I fell forward  
"Kagome!", the man now said with concern as he made it my way. Though as soon as I felt his aura too close I set the barrier around me.

He hands stop as they collided with the barrier, he looked startled though realization set through.

"You have trained your gift"?

I shrank back, not knowing really how to respond since Obaa-san and I never really talked about what to do in these case scenarios though words flew out of my mouth

"don't get near me" , I said with strength in my voice that I wasn't actually feeling.

"Kagome, sweetie, it's me", he said as he stepped back, hands raised to show that he meant no harm.

I looked at him with a cold stare but I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I felt that I had never met this man in my life, yet those eyes did ring a bell somewhere, maybe because they were almost the same stormy grey as mine.

"I'm your dad", he said as he crouched down. Though I shook my head as I began scooting backward and my back hit a tree.

"Your Full name is Kagome Midori Higurashi, you were born on October 31st on a Sunday morning and have a birthmark the size of a star behind your left ear. You dislike the smell of onion and refuse to eat anything with peas in them." he said with confidence, I could just stare at him, shocked that he knew that, I didn't know that.

Obaa-san and I always celebrated my birthday on July 4th and I didn't even know my last name, it was never really of importance till now. My grandmother told me that my birthday was on the day of Halloween and she didn't like that, so she suggested on the day with Fireworks because I always liked the light show I could see from the cabin.

"Your Grandmother is Kaede Higurashi, and she took you from us when you were small. You have been missing for 10 years and it isn't till now that we got a lead on you. Sweetie it's me, papa", he said as had tears at the edge of his eyes. I could only stare at him. What he said still didn't make any sense to me.

He then pulled out something from his back pocket, though he kept his right hand raised and eyes directed to me as he used his left hand out pull out a leather wallet. He opened it and an album of four photos appeared. He placed it on the ground and made sure I could see it. It was a picture of a smiling women and man, with a 2 year old me.

I was smiling in the photo and my arm was wrapped loosely around the women's shoulder. She had brown eyes and a happy face as she smiled happily at me, her hair was cut to her shoulders and I had my other arm swung casually against a man, he grinned at the camera and had a hand in my hair. Gulping I looked back up, it was the same man, and there was a spark of hope in his eyes. I looked back down and the other two pictures were the same, though in one of them there was a baby in it. A name was fluttering on my lips, though I kept it shut. This was too much, I was already getting kicked out of my home. I looked at the map my Obaa-san gave me and I looked back up.

"Higurashi-san?" I asked my voice wavering slightly, the man smiled and nodded. I looked back down and re-read the note

"Your father is Hakuto Hiroshige, now higurashi, and your mother is Aoi Higurashi", it was little info that I already knew but I looked back up

"Can I see some ID?"

He nodded as he slowly got his wallet and pulled out a driver license, it showed him and his name

"Hakuto Higurashi".

I looked back up and carefully slide it back. I looked one more time at the man. He was now sitting on his bottom, I guess his feet got tired.

I stayed there, feet to my chest and my arms around my legs. There was silence around me as I contemplated what to do. I don't think I could get really far with him so close. I was starting to believe him also so doubt would have me pausing too much. Sighing I let the barrier fall, though he didn't notice yet as I gathered my wits and began to stand. He mimicked me and then we were both standing.

"I-I don't know you, D-Demo, Obaa-san has mentioned your name", I said softly as I placed my hand out as a gesture to shake. Though full alert if this man tried anything, I would still not physically hurt him but I could project my barrier fast enough to stop any attack.

He smiled at me as he took my hand and gently shook it

"Hai, she is your Mother's mother, as for why she took you, that is a story that I wish to explain", he said as he let go and I nodded.

Though I looked at him in the eye, he seemed to wait for me to do something and I tilted my head.

"Won't you tell me and what going to happen to Obaa-san?"  
"O-Oh! I thought it would be best to head to my car, I can tell you there where it is warmer and as for your grandmother ….we will discuss her later". He said while he looked sort of uncomfortable by the subject.

I bit my lip in hesitation, I sense no lies from him and letting my energy wander toward the car, I felt no other people there. He seemed okay and this map was going to lead me to the secret shed. It was better that I didn't leave him there just in case another emergency happened and I could still go there. So I complied and nodded to him.

"You can tell me on the way", I said as I gestured that he began walking, he nodded and walked ahead of me and I followed. He gave out a nervous cough as he began.

"Well you see..."  
_

* * *

Flashback 10 years ago~ Hiroshige POV

_Walking into the house I sighed as I rubbed my forehead and fell lazily on the couch. My day was filled with nothing but women screeching about their husbands taking their car and old women hitting pedestrians. Though I noticed Aoi's mother's car out in the back, I guess she was visiting. Though I heard small footsteps running and a smile broke through my face as I forgot all about that. _

_"__PAPA!" a little 7 year old Kagome yelled as she jumped into my arms, she had her hair short and was holding on to her favorite toy, a small stuffed dog._

_"__Welcome home Hun", my wife said as she walked in, she was dressed in her apron and look tired with her hair in a messy bun, but she still looked beautiful to him. Especially when she smiled and her brown eyes got the shine to them. She came over and they shared a quick kiss as he then kissed Kagome's forehead._

_"__Papa! Inu and me went to the grass today and found some treasure, you want to see!?", little Kagome said as she look up excitedly at her father, her face lightly muddy and her purple sundress already dirty. He smiled as he nodded and she left his lap with a jump and went running outside_

_"__She sure is a wild one" he joked to his wife as she placed a plate full of curry and rice in front of him._

_"__She gets it from you I swear" she said kidding back as she sat next to him on the couch._

_"__How is the baby?" he asked as he began to eat, he didn't mean to be rude but he didn't eat any lunch and the food looked really good._

_"__He is the calm one out of the two, he is sleeping right now", she said as she laid her head on her husband shoulder._

_I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her some of the food._

_"__Papa! It is too heavy!" she heard his daughter yelled at him, though a soon as he was about to get up she said  
"OH wait, never mind I got it"_

_He smiled at his wife_

_"__She also gets her smarts from me"_

_His wife rolled her eyes and then they saw Kagome walked in, though she just had her stuffed dog in her hand._

_I was about to ask where her treasure was when it floated in. I was stunned._

_It was a normal boulder, yet it had those little talismans around it that symbolized warding off evil demons. Yet it was surrounded by this hazy blue sphere and it gently plopped it down, though its weight had made the wood underneath cry out and shutter as it settled._

_Aoi got up and she went straight to Kagome, her messy bun already falling apart and going around her shoulders._

_"__Kagome, sweetie did you do that?" she asked worriedly. Kagome nodded proudly and began talking about how she did it. Though I still stared at the boulder. I attempted to carry it though it truly was more than sixty pounds._

_"__Listen to me Kagome, you can't do that no more, I thought we had a talk about this, no using your gifts", Aoi said_

_I looked at her in shocked, she knew? Why wasn't I clued in?_

_"__Why was I not told till now?" I asked, not really mad just shocked. Aoi looked guiltily at me and she sighed_

_"__I was trying to keep it under control but her power seems to keep on growing", she said as she patted Kagome's hair and asked her to take it back outside. Kagome nodded and began to lift the boulder and take it outside._

_I looked at Aoi as she began explaining_

_"__My mother and those before her were all Miko's, they were the shrine priests of this temple and have always guarded it. There was one of them who was very powerful, her name was Midoriko, she had sacrificed herself in a great battle and her line of power was said to be loss. Though it appears it was just skipping generations or those that had it didn't even know it and went their whole life time without knowing the power they have in them. Kagome awoken to her gift about a few months ago, I didn't really understand but I began talking to my mother, and she began to explain it to me. Though I thought it would just gradually fade away, though it has only gotten stronger". She said as she looked down_

_I sighed as I took her in my embrace_

_"__You didn't have to shoulder it all by yourself, I could have tried to help too", I said murmuring in her hair. She snuggled closer as I heard her apologize_

_I patted her head_

_"__You only did what you though was best, it is okay", I told her as I patted her head._

_"__I was hoping to get things under control, my mother has been scaring me lately with all the talk she has been saying about Kagome's gift". She said_

_I looked at her weirdly_

_"__Why?"  
"I don't know, she was talking about how Kagome need to learn How to train her gifts in a good environment, and that this city life we live is not right for her." She said shrugging._

_I furrowed my brows and sighed  
"maybe she is right, we could try to move to a more rural part of Tokyo, I could always relocate there and then we don't have to worry about her gift's being exposed" I said as I looked down at her._

_"__a-are you sure? I thought you loved it here?" she asked as she looked at him with shock. He just shrugged his shoulders_

_"__I would love it even more of it meant that Kagome and you wouldn't be under too much stress here in the city", I said smiling as I kissed her forehead. She smiled widely and just as I was about to kiss her I heard the baby monitor turn on. I grinned at her as she pecked my lips quickly and went upstairs_

_"__Go check on Kagome please" she called out as she began going upstairs. I gave her a salute as I headed to the backyard._

_Looking around I saw the boulder and the whole that Kagome must've dug up. Chuckling I looked around it and was proud of my little treasure hunter. Though oddly enough she wasn't nearby. Looking around I noticed something sticking out of a bush. Curious I began making my way there and noticed it was her stuffed Inu pup on the ground. Crouching down I picked him up as I dusted off his fur. That was weird, she usually didn't go anywhere without him. Looking around more he found a piece of paper. Picking it up, he began reading it._

_"__I did what had to be done_

_Don't look for us, we will be okay_

_-Kaede"_

_I let the paper slowly flutter down on the ground as I heard the sound of a car racing away. Quickly looking behind me I raced toward the sound. I made it around the house as I saw the familiar figure of Kagome through the car as I made its way over the hill and out of sight._

* * *

**Back to normal POV**

"I chased after you guys, called your mother and even called the station but we couldn't find you. We found your Grandma's car stashed away, apparently she had a back-up car with her and had dumped her Old Sedan. We have searched for years for you… though it wasn't until last year that we had a found a promising lead on you." he said as we began to arrive at the car. He grabbed his keys and clicked on something that made the car beep and the car unlocked. He opened the passenger side and gestured for me to go in. I looked cautiously in, there was no weapons or anything that can be used to tie me up, so with one last look at the woods I climbed in.

"What was the lead?" I asked as he finally climbed in and began to turn on the car to let it warm up.

"Well, let's say about that time I met a few people that could pull a few strings to help me investigation for you, they had send fliers further out and your Grandma's face was registered in the state nearby here, we had spent the last few months searching the land over there when we had the idea to spread around, it was the two cops that had spotted the lone cabin and called in for back-up", he said as he lifted of his cap and brushed his short hair back .

"We had figured that you and your Grandmother would be in a Cabin or a trailer, so it sparked hope in me. The thing is that they said that they got your Grandmother, but you had managed to get away. I figured you would go downhill and away from towns so I took this road, hoping that I would spot you….. As soon as I saw your eyes, I knew you were my baby girl". He said as he smiled at me, his eyes glistened as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that he didn't want to release.

I looked away since I didn't really know what to think about this, I had faintly remembered that, though what he didn't know was that I chose to go. Obaa-san had come to me as I set the boulder down and had told me that my power was dangerous, that if I couldn't get in under control I could hurt people, being that young I already knew what that could mean, problems. So I had agreed to go with her, yet I guess after years of training I buried that memory, though it was surprising that I even faintly remembered that, my gift usually overwhelmed my conscious and I had to difficulty remembering, though there were times where I remembered random things as if I read them off the book, it was usually novels and books that I remembered very well, yet it was things in my past or day that might fleetingly go away.

Sighing I rubbed my forehead as I let the energy in me close up again, if I let it out too much it would try to cling to the items around me.

I looked back up, he was still looking at me, waiting for what I have to say next. Grabbing my own hand, I decided that I wanted to take a chance, plus if I go with him I might be able to meet up with Obaa-san again, I bit my lip.

"I want….to see my mom", I murmured as I ducked my head. I could feel his aura shift to an elated and he nodded his head as he turned on the car.

I have not been in a car for a long while so it felt weird as my stomach felt like it was tightening, though I just rolled down the window and let the cool wind calm my nerves down.

During the drive down the rest of the hill, we were silent, I didn't mind it though it seemed as if he wanted to ask me questions. I didn't know what I would tell him, I didn't want to tell him too much because I knew that ten years could really change someone.

Though we soon reached open road and I looked around. The town had not changed much since I had visited quickly 2 months ago, but that was barely a hour, there was still an old man outside the gas station with a now bigger version of a German Shepard, and her nose was in between her paw as she lazily laid on the ground. I smiled at the sight as we began driving away.

The ride was very silent, though he turned on the radio and the comfortable notes of a singer that I didn't know the name of began making its way around the car.

_Cause I give you ~all of me_

_And you give me ~all, of you_

_You're my end and my beginning, even when you I lose I'm winning_

_,_

I hadn't realized that I was mouthing the words since the lyrics were repetitive, and had fully relaxed until he had stopped the car. I frown a little but straighten up and looked around, we were still near the town but we had stopped at a gas station.

"I just need to fill up the car with gas, then we will head back the motel I was staying at, we need to book a flight for the way home but we should be there in 2-3 days", he said as he already unbuckled his seatbelt and laid a hand on the door, I realized he was waiting for my response so I just nodded my head as he smiled at went back out. He checked the pump and then moved around to check the number, then he began heading in the store. Slumping in my seat I got out my journal and marked down what I saw, and what I felt. Though it was just one word …"curious".

I wasn't full trusting him yet but could it hurt to try? I was curious of the world that I was separated from for so long, and I finally get to meet my mom.

Though I got bored waiting for him so I let my energy wrap around my pencil and let it float around me, when I concentrated hard enough I could make it write, though that took some time and energy, though Obaa-san said that if I kept practicing I could master it and write without a second thought.

I let the pencil flitter down and recalled back my energy, letting it out a few times during the day kept it stable. Though the sudden rap on my window caused me to jump and force the energy that had not fully been stored to form a barrier around me. Though I realized it was only him.

He shyly smiled apologetically and lifted up a bag. I rolled down the window and he passed me the bag.

"I grabbed a few things, wasn't sure what you would like this early in the morning but I thought you should eat something, ill finish up with the pump and just pick whatever looks good".

I nodded to him as I glanced inside the bag and found various bags of chips, two doughnuts, a cheeseburger and a hot dog, and my favorite… Nutter Butters.

I grabbed a doughnut and the Nutter Butters, I was really hungry so I wolfed down the doughnut, and had already opened my packet of Nutter butters when he entered in. he smiled widely

"I hope that you still loves those things", he said smiling as I handed him the bag. He grabbed it and pulled out the hot dog, I picked the hamburger and he began to happily eat the hot dog. I couldn't help but grin back, this man… didn't seem too bad.

* * *

-Review please :3?

~Blessed_Imperfection


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Sarabear209 for reviewing :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The drive took a weird turn when I felt the rise of all the junk food finally take in effect, to say that throwing up at the side of the road was gross was a understatement, but it was nice that he was there and holding back my hair. We decided to take the junk food slowly and grabbed water from his trunk. Feeling much better, I laid back and finally began looking around the car, it was like the normal cop cars I read about, which wasn't different to a normal car. The back seats was filled with some old coffee cups and papers, the dash board had little cabinets with handcuffs and pepper spray. The middle compartment held his phone charger and his gun. Although his gun was intimidating, I was relieved that he had the safety on, it was routine to have it on safety though there were those that forget to. I didn't study too much because I quickly got bored, so I decided that I wanted to learn more about this man who is my father.

"Why keep looking so long?" I asked as I looked at him.

I apparently got him off guard by my question, or it could be that I was the one that initiated the talk, but either way he had sighed and responded.

"You were my first born Kagome, you were my Baby girl, how could I not?" he said as it was the most obvious thing, though I was still confuse. I read in a psychology book that most people would choose what would benefit them the most. It would appear to me that if he just gave up he wouldn't be so stressed and would have possibly moved on and lived a better life. Yet here he was, ragged and tired, yet with a smile on his face that looked like it wasn't worn in a long time.

"Though what did it do to you and mom?" I asked, because from what I got earlier, we were in another state. If he kept on chasing after Obaa-san all these years, where was mom?  
"She….She and I are good, there have been times when she didn't want me to keep pursuing this case, but I couldn't let it go. She understood but there have been times when we have been distant. We are okay now, especially since she heard that there was confirmation on your grandmother", he said. There was slight sadness though also happiness in his aura. I nodded as I kept on going

"What about my brother?" I asked him

He sighed, as he took one hand and used it to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Well me and him….have more complications, I have been out of state so much that I have missed some of his games. He really likes baseball and had even one MVP last year, though I was busy on a possible lead in Hong Kong so I wasn't able to make it." He said sadly, I bit my lip as I felt guilt wash over me. Though I remembered something that Obaa-san said

"_If you didn't do it purposely, didn't have a hand on it, and didn't make it happen then it wasn't your fault"_

I sighed, it made me feel slightly better but I still had that soft ache in my chest.

"How old are you?" I asked, I know it was very rude of me to ask this, but I felt like I wanted to know more.

"I turned 37 last month, Souta himself is 13 and your mother… well she is older now too. I don't want her to chew me out later for telling you her age", he said as he chuckled lightly, I smiled and nodded.

"What do you guys usually do?" I asked

"Well when I am at home, we hang out and watch some movies, we would go to the park or something and I would practice with Souta there. Or we could go to the skate rink." he finished and then turned to me

"What did you like to do?" he asked me

"I liked to go explore the woods. I also love to read so Obaa-san would always get me various books to read, any genre of any subject, I would love. Obaa-san didn't like T.V's and we had a small radio that was only tuned to the weather station." I finished as I smiled at the memory. I quickly turned back to him

"What is the house like?" I asked, he smiled at me as he lifted the middle cupboard and began searching through some papers, he found his wallet and handed it to me

"Open it", he said.

I looked and saw the familiar pictures of me that he showed me earlier and then the picture of the house.

It was a simple ranch house, with a nice patio and the house was a nice baby blue. There was a nearby tree on the side with a small swing set and what looked to be the indication of a wide, open field. Smiling I set the picture aside and nodded. He had stuck to living in a rural area.

I appreciated that since I had lived near nature, I couldn't imagine living back in the old house with the road across the street and the sound of cars nearby.

"Though there is something you need to know", he said somewhat hesitant as he rubbed his forehead and looked seriously forward.

"The people I talked to you about, well … their help didn't come free", I looked waiting for him.

"Well let's start with what they are, they are people that run a private school, they call it Shikon Academy and they specialized with gifted kids. What I mean to say is that there are more people who can control their energy as well as you, but they tell me that apparently you have more power than they thought was possible. Most Young "Miko's" get their gifts when enter their teen years, yet you are the only one in history to have accessed her power at 5 years old. What I mean to say is….in order to get their help, I agreed that you would attend school there a week after your arrival", he bit his lip and glanced at me, waiting for my reaction.

Though I was also at a confusion for a response, should I feel upset that it seemed like he was already ditching me? Or happy that he is thinking about me? Should I be happy because I will meet more people like me and learn more? Or scared that I would have to interact with kids my age knowing nothing about what is "hip" now a days, though I settled with understanding.

"I get it, there were the only chance you thought you had, and I'm guessing that this place doesn't have dorm and I will be living with you guys, so I don't think it is that bad" I said, I shrugged and I felt his aura relax, I guess that he was worried that I would be mad. Though this just let me to wonder more about what was going on in the outside world.

"You'll see Kagome, this will be a good thing." he said as he gently took my hand. I felt his hand ready to move away if I flinched, though the warmness and comfort by his hand was so familiar and missed, that I actually held it back. I studied his hand and saw the skin already wrinkling with age, it was still rugged yet it looked like it has already been through so much. I left his hand with one final squeeze and released my hand form his, we went back to our natural silence, and this time of it being awkward, it was actually comforting. I settled my head back on the seat and decided to take a nap, it was already getting slightly dark and the information of today was taking its toll. Sighing I close my eyes and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a nap.

_I settled myself comfortable on the Goshinboku, I let the energy slowly rise around me and let it spread around me. Though something troubling happened as the energy around me began to spread out farther. Setting my book aside I got up and tried calling it back, though it was ringing around me, panicked and trying to move away. I tried to grab ahold of it but it wouldn't materialize for me. I tried grasping around me yet I felt my soul falter and the energy around me began to leave. My breathing came out in gasps and I fell on my knees. I looked at my hand and saw that I was becoming translucent._

_I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I began softly humming, my energy only reacted once like this, it was when I was twelve and I had climbed the Goshinboku and had slipped on a loose branch, I had fallen down and my back had impacted the ground so hard, my energy seemed to have taken defensive measure and wanted to protect me, though since I didn't have enough control back then, the energy erupted out and I had no control of myself. I was scared and Obaa-san couldn't help since my energy had caused a barrier to surround me. My body felt tired and weary. Though I took a deep breath in and slowly hummed. It was the same song I was humming now. Though this time I whispered words with it_

_"__Uta O Uta ou Daichi o Uta kaze_

_O Hidakou hikari abite"_

_This time the energy around me began to still, it was pausing for me and I began to sing the rest_

"_Fuwa Fuwa Fururi~ Nemei Komete_

_Uta o Uta ou, sekai no Uta o Doko made ikou sora_

_O Aoi de hit no Fuuoe Mushi no habataki_

_Fuwa Fuwa fururi, omoi no sete"_

_The energy began to cradle back in me, it was calm now and I began to breathe easier, each time it passed into me I began to see myself become more solid. Sighing I fell forward and fell on the comfort of the grass. It felt nice and fresh against my skin that now felt weak and tired._

_"__G-me"_

_I rubbed my nose and tried to settle myself more comfortably on the grass, yet that voice still tried to stir me_

_"__C'mon, you need-up"_

_I then felt something on my shoulder and shuddered, with that I was brought forth and opened my eyes_.

I looked around and saw that him, err I mean….dad, had opened the door and was trying to wake me up.

"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, looking up through the window to see a sign that said "Walter's Motels".

"Well, um it is time to go. I already booked the tickets and we need to leave early tomorrow morning so I thought it would be good to get some proper rest". He said as he took a step back and made room for me to step out. I nodded as I grabbed my bag that I had settled between my feet and got out. The fresh air hit me refreshingly and I just followed him as he locked the car and began to walk up the stairs. We arrived to a door that said 187 and we walked in after he unlocked it, he passed me the key and I felt relieved, if something happened I could get out quickly.  
Entering the small room, it was filled with two small beds, a TV and small dresser. I saw the entrance for the bathroom and looked at him.

"Um, you can take a shower if you want, I'll go to the front desk and confirm that we are leaving tomorrow morning". He said as he got his spare keys from the T.V stand and began to leave. I just nodded at him as I heard him shut the door. I walked through the carpet flooring and reached the bathroom door. I walked in and began to strip down, stepping in I let the water turn on and warm water enveloped me. Using the floral hotel shampoo, I rinsed my hair and kept my shower short. Stepping out I got the extra clothes I had in my bag. It was a pair of Jean Capri's with a white tank top and flannel blue shirt. Changing into a new pair of under wear and top, I pulled on the clothes. Stepping out of the bathroom I began drying my hair with the towel. My...Um dad was still not back so I sat and claimed the bed next to the door. Letting my energy settle an alarm around the door, I made it recognize my dad but anybody else, it would alert me. I looked around and finally found what I was looking for. It was a remote.

I was not totally out of the technology now-a-days, I read up on random things, and sometimes Obaa-san would bring a book about the new technology of 2013, just a year behind.

Yet this was a pretty old TV set, though I pressed the power button and eagerly watched it turn on. The screen flickered before dancing blobs turn to actual human beings.

It opened on a scene where there was a mid-thirty year old man, he was dressed in a hospital gown and seemed to be stumbling in the remains of a hospital. He is walking around, dazed and trying to understand what was going on. I bit my lip as I saw the deserted gurneys and broken glass on the ground. He was wearing no shoes which had my wondering why, though it began to enlarge to a door that said "don't open, dead inside". He just stared at it before it made a noise and the sound of groaning was heard. I then sensed something and then heard the door open, and I looked quickly over my shoulder, seeing that it was just my dad I had went back to watching, now he was outside but the lot look deserted, he seem really scared and was ambling around. Trying to get his bearing he begins to stumble/walk to the street.

"You watched this show?" he asked me as he settled a bag of something on the table. Without taking my eyes of the screen I shook my head, he arrived of what he thought was his home but something popped out. It attacked him and he tried to pry it off, doing his best he began fighting back.

"Kagome?" he asked

I turned his way and realized that he was busy with the bags that he didn't see my response.

"Um, no, Obaa-san doesn't like T.V so we never really had one". I said as I looked back and saw that man on the ground and a little boy with a bat, I was shocked and realized I had missed a lot though I made mental note to search for this series later. I clicked the home button and saw that it was named "The Walking Dead".

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he already began to take out some food from the bag. Putting the T.V on mute, I walked toward him. He put a sandwich in front of me and I picked it up and saw that it had chicken and ham. I smiled as I took a bite. It tasted great and he handed me water. I slowly ate it as I thank kami for the food.

The rest of the night went well, I got to finish the first episode of the series and my dad promised that he would show me how to watch the rest of the series when we got home. I nodded and decided that I would go to sleep. So I went to sleep in my bed and he followed soon after as he went to sleep on his bed.

* * *

Please review?

-Blessed_Imperfection


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

Thank you for those that have reviewed!

NekoxUsa\- Thank you for reviewing! :)

Compucles\- Thank you for your review, and about the setting, it is explained here. Yeah, My Grammar does need work, I will try to get Beta-reader. Though for right now, because of little time, I will post what I got and hope it is not too grammatically incorrect. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The plane was weird, it made my insides feel like it was doing cartwheels and it just didn't settle well that I was not close to land.

We had woken up early at five am in the morning and had made it at the airport at seven. We were not in any rush, though at the last minute my dad had realized he had book us for the one for seven fifteen, and it was already loading. It was not my stuff but his that took forever to get scanned and boarded.

It was already an hour in, yet there was still nine more hours to go. As far as I knew, I was living in Canada, in the western part of the region and deeply in a wooded area since it was hard to see my cabin home from above. It was well concealed. When I asked my father about the Goshinboku, he looked at me weirdly

"That tree is in Japan, it belongs to your grandmother's shrine called the Sunset Shrine, but because she left your Uncle is taking care of it", he answered.

I nodded but thought back, I was sure that was the Goshinboku, all trees have their given names, and I was certain that I have been saying its name right. Though I let the thought slide.

I had just let myself slowly get use to the humming of the plane and my muscles began to loosen. It was getting to feel normal yet it still felt weird. I let my energy slowly seep out of me and it began coiling around me. Since we were in the very back, I had played with it. I had made it stretched until it was almost like cloth, if anything were to happen I had a parachute. Although I could try to imitate wings, I could only just get the appearance right, yet it was always how it functioned that had me stumped. It had to have curved muscles and it had different angled joints that had to move a certain way. The wings had to fold at angles and you had to be good at catching the wind underneath.

I still didn't have enough practice with them so I didn't want to risk using them. I had brought a book and began reading, luckily that had let me zone out and just enjoy myself in the novel. I smiled as I read through a novel that I had gotten in the motel gift shop. It was one of the few they had but it was interesting so far. Though as I found myself immerse of the realm of haunted motels, I couldn't help but feel that things were going to smoothly, that if I wasn't careful everything would come crumbling down. Sighing, I settled the book beside me as I watched my father, he was laying back in his seat and had his earphones in. His mouth were mouthing along with the words he was listening to, lost in his own world. Deciding that I didn't want to seem like a creeper, I laid my head back and decided to look outside. Sliding the window cover up, I saw only clouds. Though it was so close that I felt like I could touch it. My body was beginning to deeply relax and the scenery was making me sleepy, so I grabbed a chair pillow and closed my eyes.

* * *

The plane ride was over and I was glad to be near land again, don't get me wrong the sensation was something new but not something that I would want to relive. We got out of the plane and I noticed that a lot of the signs were mostly of a mixture of katakana and Kanji. It was sort of weird since I was use to everything being in English, though My Obaa-san and I would always practice at home so I think I know it well.

"Wait for me here, I need to check on our ride", he said as he settled his luggage on a bench and I sat next to it as I nodded.

He disappeared through the crowd of people, I began to message my scalp when I felt an odd presence. Continuing on with the massage, I looked up and tilted my head, making it look like I was trying to get a different angle. Though I was actually looking and searching with my energy. I made its presence unknown as it searched around me, though just when I was close to the case of this strange sensation, I felt the aura of someone in distress. I stopped following the strange thing and listened intently again, re-directing my energy to find the source. I got up and noticed him, he was far but I could tell it was a small boy and he had fallen down, though it look like he was looking for something as he continuously searched around.

I looked around and didn't see my father, though I don't think that it would be a hassle if I decided to leave really quickly so I headed toward the boy. The crowd kept moving, though instead of acknowledging him, they just stepped over the boy or completely avoided him.

I kneeled down as I approached him and noticed that he only looked eight, he wore a striped Orange and white shirt with Blue shorts. He had orange hair that was tied in a bushy ponytail and he was looking around with his green eyes with his mouth set in a worried frown. Though one thing I found very interesting were his ears and his paw like feet. He had a large bushy tail that like so soft, I felt tempted to touch it to see if it looked as soft as it seems.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, getting back to the reason why I came here.

"My Godzilla wallet", he said as he continued looking around. I didn't really know what Godzilla looked like though I knew he was like a reptilian beast. Though as I searched, I noticed that it was hard to get a clear view. So getting a feel for the kids Aura, I looked around for anything that he might have touched. Our aura does not really attach itself to things unless we allow it, in some cases it kind of leaves things like footprints that are very faint and fade away after time. There was many footprints, yet there was a small green trail and it led to around a potted fern. Walking toward it, I looked around the leaves. Though no luck, I searched around the pot and found it.

Smiling I headed back to the kid. He was still searching but looked up at me and noticed the wallet.

"You found it! Thanks!" he said excitedly as I handed it to him and he opened to count his money.

"My name is Kagome", I said as I stuck out my hand, he smiled at me as he shook my hand.

"Shippo", he replied.

Though we heard his name being called and he sheepishly smiled. I smiled at him as I patted his head, though I knelt down as I whispered softly

"You need to update your concealment spell"

He looked slightly shocked and his aura turned a little red, meaning different things depending on the moment but right now it meant that he was startled. Though I smiled kindly at him as I gave him one last pat on his head. He sensed that I meant no harm and his smile returned to his face.

"Thank you, again", he said as he bowed and went back to whoever called to him.

I walked back to the bench where my dad already was, he was looking around worriedly before he caught sight of me. I waved sheepishly at him and began to follow him as we moved out of the airport and into a black sedan.

I looked out the window and saw the towering sky scrapers. Though I could tell the difference in the air, it was more polluted and it was a difference to the woods I was used to. I looked at the people with their fancy clothing and their electronic devices almost glued to their face or ears, and wondered was this how all cities were like?

I kept mark of everything I saw and got out my book to write it down. I wrote down street names and then names of near shops and restaurants.

"What are you doing?" I head my dad ask from the driver's seat as he peered quickly at me and the book before looking back on the street

"Just writing down what I see", I replied as I closed it and stuffed it back in the bag. The ride was silent until I noticed the stereo, or a smaller high tech version of it. I looked at it and turned to him

"Can we listen to some music?" I had asked, he smiled as he nodded. With one hand he pushed a blue button and the music first sounded like static before it tuned to a station playing music.

"_Don't know what is going _

_Don't know what went wrong _

_Fells like a hundred years _

_I still can't believe you're gone"_

He began to change the station

"w-wait!" I exclaimed, he tuned it back and the rest of the song continued

"_With these blood shot with all these wall surround me _

_With the story of our life ~  
I feel so much better, now that you are gone forever _

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all _

_Not lying, denying _

_That I feel so much better_

_Now that you are gone forever _

_Now things are coming clear _

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me, Im glad you disappeared"_

Though he began to lower the music and then turned it off completely. He had a frown on his face. Though I couldn't explain it, these words and the music just got my attention and I couldn't help but like it. I really like the genre of the music, though my dad had an indecisive look on his face. He released a sigh as he placed a hand on my shoulder, then put it away as he began to talk

"Um, well I won't say anything about what I think but if you like that kind of music, then you can listen to it. Who am I to say what you can hear and watch when I know that you know what you are doing." He said smiling and I smiled back. He let the radio turn on again and other songs had played.

I head learned of bands called Three Days Grace and Mayday Parade. My father said that they were popular bands in the U.S and we were listening to a station in japan that featured songs from America..

I wrote them all in my notebook and smiled as I put the lyrics to memory. By the time the 14th song had ended, we had stopped.

I looked up and immediately saw the short frame of a women. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and little gray hairs were seen, she wore a blue pencil skirt with a white tank top and a crème colored cardigan. She put a hand to her mouth and her eyes started to water, though I didn't have to guess why, I recognized her from the picture no matter the age difference… she was my mom.

* * *

There are tearful reunions, there are emotional ones, yet I never really heard of one being angry.

"How could you!" she had shouted when dad had opened the door and I had finally stepped out into the yard. At first I thought that she was talking to dad though her eyes were directed to me, which made me realize that she was yelling at me.

"What-"I began but she had ran and enveloped me in her arms.

"Stupid girl, you… how... you were only seven!… w-we could-'ve d-done something!" she said angrily as she squeezed me tighter. I was frightened at first thought I could sense no real harm from her aura, so I just gently patted her on the back and she stopped squeezing the life out of me. She pulled away just enough that she got a clear view of my face, we were about the same height yet I had a few centimeters on her. She smiled at me as she hugged me again. It was awkward but my father manage to get her to stop hugging me, though my hand was now in her grasp.

We walked slowly toward the house, my father told me to be careful because one of the steps needed to be replaced, so I did as I walked up and was on the porch. My dad opened it first and gestured that I walk in.

My mother patted my hand as she released it and gently pushed me forward. I walked in and I looked around. My memories of my old house were hazy yet it almost looked the same. The couch was still there, I could see the small dinner table and the old hot pot we use to eat from. There was new pictures on the walls, one were of a young boy in a baseball uniform, and he smiled as he held a small trophy.

I smiled at the photo and continued walking as I heard my parents sigh in relief. I heard one of them move away to the kitchen and one follow behind me. I looked back and it was my mom. She smiled at me as she pointed up the stairs that were in front of me. I began walking up and she followed behind me, I saw three different doors, one had pictures of baseballs on it and the other two were blank. Passing the door I got the familiar aura of my brother, he had a light blue green aura. I smiled as I heard my mother passed me and as I looked up I saw that she had already opened a door.

I walked toward her and she let me enter, it was just as simple room with light blue walls, one king sized bed in the middle with a dresser and a window. There was a closet and a door for my own bathroom. I sat on the bed and felt myself sink in. I got up quickly and my mother chuckled

"It was one of those memory foam ones, we got it on sale with your brothers", she said as she smiled at me and I laughed a little as I sat back in. I sunk in again but it stopped a little and I felt comfortable. I let myself fall back and my whole body relaxed in a way I was unaccustomed to. I had a futon that only had one layer yet these felt like layers of clouds, I smiled as I felt my body want to settle down, though the scent of food made my stomach growl and remind me that I needed to eat.

My mother pointed outside and I nodded to her as I set my bag on the side of the bed. I followed her down to the kitchen.

I had already entered the living room when I heard a young male voice shout that they were home and was met with a younger 10 year old version of my dad, yet he had my mother's brown eyes. He looked at me and looked behind me, where I guess my parents were, and his stare turned into a glare. I got many emotions from him, disgust, hate, anger and they were all directed to me.

* * *

When dinner was made we had all sat down at the table, it was very quiet but I was already use to that, but from their reactions this was not how dinner went for them.

I tried talking with my younger brother but he wanted nothing to do with me, he would always turn away or talk to my parents, who would scold him for his behavior but he wouldn't care.

He finished his dinner as he climbed the stairs, only thanking mom for the food, we heard his door closed and I sighed as I settled my fork down.

"I don't think he likes me very much", I said smiling a little nervously. My mother gave me a sad look and my father looked like he wanted to go up there and talk to him.

"It's just that he is not use to you yet, give him some time Hun", she said as she smiled and gently patted my hand. I nodded as I finished and I also began to leave. My mother smiled and stopped me before I could walk much farther

"Tomorrow we need to go get you some clothes, and then your uniform for your school", she said as I nodded my head and she gave me a bone breaking hug. My father gave me a hug and kissed my forehead as they watch me climb up. I walked passed Sota's room and could hear him talking on the phone and playing video games. I let him be and walked toward my own room, making sure that I locked it behind me. I let myself lay back on the mattress as I felt my body begin to relax and I felt my eyes began to droop. I let a little energy travel near the door and the window, to work as an alarm, and the rest of the energy seeped into the wood furniture holding the mattress. Wasn't the best place to preserve energy but it would have to do. I fell asleep to the sounds of the wind hitting the window pane.

* * *

Next chapter you will be introduce to more characters and she will be attending school, sorry for the wait.

and thank you for sticking with the story!

Please Review?

~Blessed_Imperfection


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update

Author doesn't own Inuyasha and Co.

* * *

The principal was a short man, he introduced himself as Mr. Totosai. He was short man a slight hunch and a white pointy beard. My parents had dropped me off and had seen me to the office, they introduced themselves to the principal and then they left.

It was not because they had to just because they were not allowed on campus for long, something about only students and teachers can stay on the school grounds.

Though I got to admit that I felt sort of self-conscious about the uniform here, it was a short green skirt that made it to my mid-thigh and I wore a white short sleeved shirt with a green collar and a red little tie. The attire was accompanied with a black coat that had reached to my waist and helped me feel less self-conscious

"So Mrs. Higurashi he had said as we walked toward his own office

"As you can probably tell, this is a different school than most. This school is for those that are like you, though there are also other…. Exceptions"

I looked at him weirdly but just sat down and waited for him to explain himself as he took a seat behind his own desk

"As I think you are aware, you are a Miko and a powerful one at that, but there are also Youkai here". He said

I wasn't surprised, he had a Youkai energy around him and I could sense it around me when we walked in, though I didn't say anything because it was not a hostile feeling.

"I can manipulate heat and make my body produce flames, this school has many with powers like mine, when kids get out of control or for some half-demons we give them these", he pulled out a necklace with rosary beads and five fangs on them

"We call them the beads of subjugation, this is the punishment for any demon fights and those that are too violent", he then pulled out a bottle with a few pink shards

"We call these jewel shards, when a Miko's power is too great or they are misusing them we give them this, it acts like a controller. Though many of our Miko's are peaceful, this is still a high school with teenage drama and things do happen." He said.

I nodded at him

"Your classes are as this schedule shows", he said handing me a list of 6 classes.

* * *

Algebra 3-4 Rm 247

Environmental science rm. 119

Physical training PE room

Miko training South wing

English literature analysis Rm 210

History of the world Rm 103

* * *

I nodded as he got up and I did also, he stuck out his hand I shook it

"Welcome to Shikon high Ms. Kagome Higurashi", he said smiling and I smiled back

He led me out and another women led me to my first class.

I breathed in as we made it to the front door and she went in to talk to the teacher, I heard the sound of students and I got more nervous. I played with my fingers till I saw her come back out and gesture me inside.

Looking down I began to walk into the classroom, I sensed the different aura's of everyone, some were demonic and others had pure energy, though I sense a pure energy that was tainted.

I neared the teacher as I looked up and saw the faces of my class mates. Some have different colored eyes and there was some who had their fangs out in a smile as they saw me or had their small animal ears pointed toward me as I was beginning to speak

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I hope to get along", I said formally as I bowed and waited at the front, though I didn't look down at my feet. I stared at everyone as they all stared at me.

The teacher smiled at me as he introduced himself as Mr. Myoga, he gestured to my seat which was next to a Miko like me. For the most part, it went well. They all basically ignored me and I was happy about that. I worked through the class though I found that I didn't really understood what they were talking about. So I packed up hoping that tomorrow would be better. The girl beside me, whom I learned was named Megumi, got her stuff as she started walking away. I was a little sad since I thought we could become friends, though in all honesty, I had only talked to her once and that was just to ask which page in the text book we were in. Grabbing my schedule I made my way to my next class. Luckily my classes were pretty short in distance so I just had to climb down the stairs and take a quickly left to reach my next class. I had reintroduced myself and found myself seated to a young boy near my age, though he had his head covered with a hood and wore black sunglasses, it blended with his white shirt and his black pants. Though I got a bayou feel from him. I could tell that he was trying to stay away from me, it was obvious since after a while he tried to discreetly move away. We had a quick lab to do, it was already a build up from before but I had read some information about environmental science and sciences in general so I was prepared. I had tied up my hair and put on the apron. I got one for my partner and the goggles and he just swiftly went to work.

We headed to the lab table and as people started working, he just sat down. I grabbed the materials and he began tuning the gas, by the time I got back, he had taken off the gasses and replaced them with the goggles. He had brilliant golden eyes and I could see his silver bangs peeking out. We turned on the Bunsen burner while I grabbed different minerals of salt like substances and preparing them for testing, I handed him a swab that was soaked in water and had mineral "A" in it.

"So uhm Hi", I said as he began to test mineral "A", it flared to a brilliant green blue and then it dimmed.

"Hi, the reaction was near blue green", he said in a somewhat raspy voice, though there was a nice tone to it.

I nodded as I wrote it down to the observations. He then grabbed the other salt-like solution and was waiting for me.

I nodded my head, the lab continued like that, with him just speaking to me about the color and I would nod or offer my own opinion.

"Though that looks like red", I said once

He keh'ed, at my response, he had done that for a while now

"Well it looks more like orange to me", he said. I grabbed solution D and lit that on, this one flared to a light yellow orange.

"This one looks more like orange, well yellow orange", I said as I skipped solution C and wrote down this for D, he keh'ed but I couldn't help but notice him smile.

"So win for orange?" he said

I smiled at him

"I think I just proved I win for red", he grabbed the C solution again and let it flared.

"Still looks like red" I remarked,

"Orange" he said.

"Rock paper scissors for it?" I asked him as he settled the swab down and looked at me strangely.

"For this?"

I shrugged, "why not? It seems like both of us are too stubborn to settle this so let's just leave it to chance."

I had settled my hands in position, he sighed but I sense no annoyance form him. He actually seemed kind of curious so he just followed my lead

"Jan Ken PON" I said as we both rocked our hands and then

"HAH I win", he said sort of loudly, some people turned to look and I just held in my giggles. I felt him stiffen in realization and grumbled as he said we should continue on.

I only nodded as we continued on, we were both laughing at times and still fought sometimes for what color it was, but it was fun.

I thought that talking with people my age would be hard since I felt so out of this time era, though it was easy. I still didn't know much about him except his name and that he was a half Dog demon. Though I got a kind, protective aura about him.

We had to clean up and finalized our response, so I cleaned up as he washed the beakers. Though when he looked at me he started laughing, I watched him confused.

"You got, uhm some of the solution on your cheek", he said as his laughing started to subside. I rubbed my cheek and saw the green solution rub off, I laughed a little as I washed my hands.

"Thanks", I said as I smile at him

He grinned back and we headed back to our seats, class was about to end as I pulled out my schedule.

"Uhm do you know where the PE room is?" I asked him as I showed him my schedule, he took the paper from me and nodded his head, though there was a slight surprise.

"We have English and history, I can take you there if you need it" he said as he gave it back quickly and I just nodded my head happily.

The bell rang and I started putting away my notebook. He grabbed his backpack that was a black trail maker kind, and slung one strap over his shoulder.

"C'mon", he said. I followed him as we went to the gym room.

"girls changing room is there, your teacher is a male so you will have to go through the girls room, they will give you something for P.E and then you go meet your teacher, he is the tall guy with a long braid, shouldn't be too hard to miss". He said as he stepped outside.

"Thank you Inuyasha", I said as I waved and was about to head in.

"I'll wait for you outside the glass door that leads out the foyer" he said, I smiled back at him again and nodded as I entered inside the girls changing room.

When I walked in I was shocked to see that the girls were already changing, I looked everywhere except them as I tried to get to the place that looked like an office. I was walking when I stumbled on someone's stuff and fell on top of a girl who was trying to put on shoes on the ground.

I heard her curse as I was pushed off. I looked up and saw a girl with her hair in a long ponytail and pink eye shadow angrily glaring at me.

Her lips were pursed and her skinny tall figure actually seemed very threatening.

"Watch. It." She bit out as she turned away and had stalked away, I heard the sound of doors opening and slamming as she probably went outside.

"You might want to be careful, Sango has issues", I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and noticed a small girl who could not be any older than fifteen, she smiled as she helped me up

"Thanks, and technically that was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going", I said as I began my journey back to the office.

She shrugged  
'Well my name is Rin, I'll meet you outside", she said as she started her way outside, her black hair was tied in a giant ponytail though she had one more sticking out in the side.

I smiled back at her as I made my way to the office.

There was a women there who only asked me the size, I said medium and she handed me a pair of gray sweatpants, baggy shorts, tank top and regular shirt. She made me sign something and then I got changed. I slipped on the sweatpants and the big tee, I had also received a lock so I locked my stuff inside as the remaining girls were finally beginning to leave.

I walked outside as I was beginning to tie my hair in a ponytail and noticed the man that Inuyasha talked about.

He was tall and had a long thin braid running across his back, he wore a blue sports shirt with baggy black shorts. He called out my name and I jogged toward him

"You the new kid?" he asked me. I just nodded my heads as he said quickly

"Well don't have much time, class this is Kagome, Kagome this is class. You can get acquainted later, time for the mile", he said as everyone started getting lined up. I spotted Rin and walked toward her she gestured to the spot next to her.

Mr. Bank blew his whistle and everyone began to ran, though I and Rin were at a medium paced jog and had chatted about random things. It ranged from my favorite color to things like T.V shows. Though I had not seen very many so I honestly had to say that I didn't know, that didn't stop her though, she continued to talk about her favorite T.V series. We finished the mile with what I would think would be an acceptable time.

Mr. Bank had us walk the rest of it till it was almost time to head in. she was still talking about this show about sisters that were witches and someone named Buffy. Though we separated because our lockers were at different places. Looking down, I changed quickly and made sure that I was wearing the shirt the right way. The bell rang and everyone left, well except for Rin who was waiting for me. I smiled kindly at her as I walked outside, she complained about her sore muscles as I looked around for Inuyasha. I spotted him and began leading her to him. Though something in her attitude changed as she said that she had to go. I just gave her a weird look as she walked away in hurried steps.

"Keh, you are going to make us late", he said as soon as I was near to him. I smiled as I shrugged.

"Hey, there are still girls in there fixing their makeup", I said in defense as I playfully shoved his shoulder. He rolled his eyes but I could see his smirk. We walked to our next class and made it on time. He made it to his desk and I had to wait up front.

The teacher was named Mrs. Kagura, was wearing a pencil skirt with a dark blue suit top and a white tank top underneath. She had her hair in a messy bun and her skin was almost pure white.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, she will sit next to Sango Taijiya", I looked to the seat and saw the same girl who had growled at me earlier, though she was still glaring at me. I bowed to everyone and walked to the seat next to her. As I was about to sit down I felt the chair moved away from me and stopped myself from sitting. Looking back I noticed that the chair was pushed back and Sango had her hand still on the chair.

"I don't want a seat partner", she said as she kept on glaring on me.

I didn't know what to do, but I sure was not going to accept this from someone who barely even knew me.

"Well, the teacher gave me this seat so I am going to sit here", I said as I glared back and took the seat from her hand and settled in. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my notebook and pencil. She huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. The teacher began talking about the principals of poetry, I took notes on what I could understand and wrote down several things that I might need in the class. Class went by fast and the bell rang. Packing up my stuff I was about to walk and then felt the presence of something near my foot, I looked down in time to see someone foot in the way. It was the girl from the table beside me. she was shocked and quickly pulled her foot back. Her face was red in anger and embarrassment. Thought no one saw, I turned to look beside me and saw that Sango did see that. Though there was no supporting air about her, it was more of surprise and anger.

Leaving them alone I walked toward Inuyasha who was waiting for me.

"Just ignore her, she gets tolerable after a while", he said as he led me to my next class when I asked about her. We got out through the main building and went to the mini building on the left side, on the right said there was a demon training building that was 3 times bigger than the one for the Miko's. Though the gym seemed really big to me as I entered in and he stayed outside.

"Ill meet you at the doors of the main building" he said as he went away, I was about to ask him why but I realized that this was for Miko's. There was a lot of pure energy radiating through the place and he was still a half-demon. I walked in and saw there was many girls and some males. They were all around the place and there seemed to be different stations. They had all settled their back packs on the side so I did the same. There was a station for chanting, for spells, barriers, levitating. The Miko basics. Though as I looked around there was not much that I did not know. Though before I could go see what "Projecting" was a loud voice was heard.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI! KAGOME HIGURASHI, PLEASE APPRAOCH "INTRO" station".

Everyone got quiet as they tried to find me, looking down in hopes to hide my red face I began walking to where the Intro course was. There was a lady there, she had a purple dress shirt and a white pencil skirt, and she pushed up her glasses at the sight of me and readjusted her bun.

"We will begin your evaluation, stand her and stay still. The machine will record your energy levels."

I nodded as I stood on the steel platform and saw the red light scan me up and down and then go back to the side of the wall.

"Please step down, we are going to try some of the basics. So we know which you need to focus on more"

"Barrier"

I had formed a barrier around me when she asked me, its energy was set on medium

"Can you alter the energy?"

I nodded as I made it fade so that it was still there, she tapped it and nodded, and I went to medium high, it was now a solid blue "she taped it again and I heard the sound of her pen scribbling a few notes down.

It continued like that, with her asking I to perform some tasks and then I would do them, I was beginning to gather a crowd and what momentarily shocked me was that there was a girl who looked like me. Yes there was a few things that made us different, my hair was wavy and hers was straight and longer, she had paler skin then my light tan peach, and her eyes were colder than mine. She seemed to have an air of maturity around her though her energy, even though strong, had a small tint of darkness to it. She locked eyes with me and turned around, walking the other way.

"You're done", the lady said and I nodded my head in acknowledgment as I let the little blue sphere in my hand dissipate.

"We'll give you your ranking tomorrow, meanwhile go try out some of the training centers that we provide", she said with a smile and a gesture to the door.

I moved away from the silver platform and went outside, the group of girls that I saw had left. There were now either chatting or practicing at some of the stations. Looking around I saw one that centered on herbs.

I spend the rest of my lonesome thirty minutes reviewing what I already knew and making quick healing salves. We were not allowed to take out anything we made so I just hand it to the instructor and told him what it was.

"This is a level 5 remedial task", he said as he looked at me. I looked at him weirdly and just shrugged.

"My Obaa-san and I use to make stuff like this all the time, I got a lot of cuts and scrapes and she got tired of always making so much so she taught me.", I said as I picked up my stuff and waved at him good bye.

Walking towards the school campus with crowds of girls on either side was really weird. I felt like if I wasn't careful that I would be pushed down.

Though I expected to go to my next class I was met by the teacher that tested me, she smiled at me as she stretched out her hand.

"Sorry for late introductions, My Name is Mrs. Niyori, I am the head advisor for the Miko department".

I shook her hand as I noticed that Inuyasha was waiting behind her near the school doors. He made a motion to his wrist indicating about time.

"Uhm it is nice to meet you but I think I shou-"  
"actually you need to take your placement exams", she said

I looked at her weirdly

"You were just placed in classes based on your age and what is standard for your grade level, though we might need to change since you have a…..peculiar back ground. We need to make sure that we are not placing you in a subject that is too hard for you and you can do your best in"

I blushed a little when she talked about my past, though I was glad that she was being broad about it. I looked at Inuyasha and smiled embarrassingly at him, he just shrugged and smirked at me as he saluted with two fingers and walked in the building. I sighed in relief, I saw no anger or confusion in his aura, just understanding. He heard our conversation and I guess he knew that I was going to take some test.

I followed Mrs. Niyori and we went to a place called the "Focus room" and there was a set of chairs in a row. I sat at the chair near the wall and she had placed a packet in front of me

"This is the "Basic English" packet, this gets harder as you go and it would help if you can answer the ones you know. There is still 2 and a half hours of school left, not including lunch but it will be brought in, you have 45 minutes to finish this one and if you finish early we will give you the Math's and History packet." She said as I settled my bag and got out pencil and just nodded in acknowledgment.

She left me and I had begun with the English packet.

* * *

_-2 ½ hours later-_

I slumped in my seat as I finished the last question of the History packet. I usually didn't mind passages of the history of Japan, it was the questions that always got to me. there was wo many questions that it kind of took the fun out of reading.

She picked it up and she had already scanned the other two packets.

"School is already over so head outside and wait for your ride, I will email your parents about any alterations about your schedule", she said with a dismissing tone.

I nodded my head as I began packing up my stuff. She was already running the packet through a scanner. Not really wanting to see what I got I walked out after bowing out at the door as I left. She nodded her head back stiffly in acknowledgment.

I walked outside and I felt my body relax. The fresh scents of the trees and their aura's calm my energy into a trance like state. I saw a big tree and looked at my watch, school might have just ended but I think I could spend just a couple of minutes here.

I pulled out my phone, it was hard getting use to these things but it seemed to be important to carry around.

Putting it in vibrate, I walked underneath the nearest tree and sat down. I got out my pencil and notebook and wrote down little notes. What happened today and my thoughts. On the back I decided that I wanted to sketch a little. Though I was horrible at drawings so I manage to draw a tree with marshmallow branches. I drew a stickperson next to the tree with long hair. I chuckled and I felt someone's aura above me when I heard a laugh.

"That looks horrible", I heard a familiar voice say as I smiled.

"Can you do better?" I challenged

I heard a small "Keh" and felt him fall beside me in a crouch

"Let me see" he said as I passed It to him

He began sketching intensely and I just looked away, being respectful till I felt him nudge me with my journal. I looked at it and laughed.

It was a picture of a stick with sticky leaves and a character from South Park that was supposed to be a girl.

"Well at least I can tell what it is" I said still laughing, I heard him chuckle as I felt him push me gently away in a playful manner though I felt him tense afterwards. Almost as if he felt that he did something bad. Though I just threw some leaves at him and he smirked at me as he threw one back. We started a leave throwing war when I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and slide the screen. I looked at it before I realized that I had already answered

"H-Hi" I greeted as I answered

"I'm at the front, you ready?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes" I replied as I heard him agree and we hanged up. Sliding the screen to end the call.

I looked at Inuyasha as I smiled sheepishly

"Sorry that's my ride, I got to go", I said he nodded at me as he climbed a little up the tree to get his bag.

"I'll walk with you", he said. I smiled at him

"Sure"

We walked a few steps before I thought of something

"Uhm can I get your number?"

He looked at me weirdly and I felt my face heat up

"U-uh I am new here and you are the first friend I got"

_Or real friend I ever had _I thought to myself

"And it would be useful If I ever get lose or something" I rambled a little

He smirked at me as he just shrugged. He got out a smartphone and told me the numbers.

I looked for the contact thing that would allow me to add him, he saw me looking lost and took my phone.

"Keh, it's like you have never seen a phone before" he muttered. I kept silent as he inputted the number.

"Here" he said passing it to me. I smiled at him and I realized that I needed a contact photo for him. Smiling I took a quick picture of him.

He looked startled but realization settled on him as he figured out what I did

"HEY! I didn't pose for that" he said. I just shrugged as I opened it up.

He didn't look bad at all, it was just a side view and he actually looked pretty relaxed.

"And delete" he said as he tried to reach for my phone

"No!" I moved away and he still managed to get my phone.

He deleted it though he turned to camera on and took a picture of him sticking out his tongue.

"There" he said. I looked at the picture and just smiled. I chuckled as I glanced at the picture. He looked goofier in this one.

"Ha-ha thanks Inuyasha", I said as we walked back toward the front of the school. I send him a quick text just stating that it was me so he wouldn't freak when someone randomly texts him. I knew I would.

"Bye Inuyasha" I said to him as I left for my dad's car. He waved back and began walking out and we drove the other direction.

My dad was silent in the car seat when I greeted him and went in. I was wondering about his attitude. His aura rang nervousness, unease and anger.

"Uhm, here is the supplies I may need" I told him as I handed him a paper, he nodded his head as he took it and placed it in his shirt pocket.

There was still this awkward silence in the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we pulled up in front of the house.

"Uhm… have you ever had the …uh the bird and the bee's talk?" he said nervously. I gulped as I stared at him as I felt my face start to warm

"Uh yeah" I replied

"Then be careful with boys, nowadays there is only one thing in their mind. And if you feel like you want to get together…like date… then he must meet me first" he huffed out in the end.

I smiled a little as I realized this was the father's jealousy love that I read about once. It made me feel loved and I smiled as I did something that I have not done.

I hugged him, granted it was awkward because I was still in the car but I didn't mind. I could feel his aura calm down and I let him go as I smiled at him

"Don't worry about it, I just met him and he is just a friend" I told him as I got out of the car. I heard him sigh and mutter something like "maybe for now", though I just let him be.

He got out and we walked to the front door. Where I could already hear some arguing. It was Probably Mom and Souta, they argued a lot because Souta refused to do anything with me near.

I heard angry stomps up the stairs and I could feel his energy leave mom's alone in the kitchen. I entered and was greeted with a force smile. There was cloud of sadness around her form as she tried to be happy for me when she asked me questions about my day.

"How was school?"

"It was interesting" I replied as I pulled of my shoes off and walked to give her a hug. Her aura was exhausted, it was a mix of random feelings that were burdening her mind. I knew that my presence was causing these emotions and this turmoil within the household.

We sat down to eat, my mother carried a plate upstairs and my father tried to keep a conversation going with me but I could tell that he was worried about mother and Souta. When my mother returned she sat down and started quietly eating her food. When I was done, I told them that I felt a little tired and wanted to go lay down for a bit in my room. They let me and I went into my room. I collapsed in my bed as I let myself cuddle into a nearby pillow. I let my mind wander. This house held a lot of pain and emotions were wild within it. I missed Obaa-san, I missed my tree and I missed the familiar things around me. This was a nice place I wasn't complaining, but I was wondering if it would have been better if I just stayed hidden.

Sighing I let my mind rest, this day was as well as It could've been.

I let my energy gently surround me as I gathered a nearby book and began to read.

* * *

Till next time

Review?

-Blessed_Imperfection


End file.
